Sectional Directory
This listing enumerates the various sections, aisles and other storage areas meant to hold artifacts. Larger and more prominent sections with greater inventory or of special note have their own separate document files detailing them. Smaller aisles are named here and given a list of the artifacts they currently contain. The Bedlam Vault Houses artifacts that deal with insanity/hallutiontory inducing effects that are dangerious but not dangerious enough for the Dark Vault. The Vault containing these artifacts is completly sound proofed through conventional means and the use of artifacts, from the constant barriage of sounds emitted by these artifacts inside. These sounds range from loud screams to dull whispers. Due to the nature of these artifacts, neutrlizer ear plugs are mandatory when entering this area and a proxamit time of 5 minutes should be used when inside. If ever succeded past that time, seek medical attention as brain damage and/or mental instablity could occur. *Edward Oxford's Percussion Caps *Eric Clark’s Eye Dropper *Kenneth Lamar Noid's Pizza Box *Laszlo Toth’s Hammer *Richard Dadd's Color Wheel *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 Culpeper-4103AS Contains artifacts that incite unusual medical or physiological changes. Many of these artifacts have effects that would not normally correlate with the object or have little relation to formal medical practices. *Samuel Whittemore’s Musket *Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *Chandre Oram's Flag *Andreas Vesalius' Watering Can *Accordion from Kunstkamera Smolensk-813JN Artifacts located here can imbue people and objects with enhanced levels of strength and durability. As well as extend life to some degree. *Binding Norse Key *Damascus Forge *Fazal Din's Sword *Hermann Görner’s Barbell *Nathan Coker's Apron Tantalus-Limos-B15 Each artifact causes different amounts of hunger and nutritional starvation to the victim. *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Tarrare's Wooden Box *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *Andreas Mihavecz’s Prison Cell *Frederick Hoelzel's Cutlery *Alexandre Étienne Choron’s Menu *Tantalus' Manacles *Adolphe Dugleres' Menu *Stanley Green’s Placard *Robert Atkins' Bathroom Scale *Kate Dillon Levin's Fork Morgan-395F Artifacts that are able to aesthetically enrich the target subject or instill a great appreciation and understanding in the finer arts. Also, some are stored there due to their relation to the extravagance associated with wealth. *Sister Parish's Rose Brooch *Augustus Saint-Gaudens’ Double Eagle Gold Coin *Elizabeth Godfrey’s Trade Card *Emanuel Snowman's Fabergé Egg Veritas-342J Each artifact relates in some ways to the provenance and importance of truth. *Francis Tresham's Letter Munchausen-905E The sister aisle of Veritas, artifacts located here all play create lies, deception and stories. This includes the ability to alter facts, convince others of falsehoods and form tales from nothingness. *Homer's Scrolls *Sam Hide's Half Crown *Scheherazede's Bracelet Eironeia-23D Irony inciting artifacts that either have an effect opposite what is expected from their origin or eventually have their effects revert. *Robert de Shurland's Horse Skull *Garry Hoy's Window Pane *John Morales' McGruff Suit Plutus-637D Stores several artifacts that are related to geology, specifically mining and quality stones. It also houses artifacts that can affect wealth based upon gemstones and natural resources. *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *Robin Hood's Arrow *Vannoccio Biringuccio's Soldo *Ignacy Lukasiewicz's Hand Drill *John Sutter's Pickaxe Hofman-20195AA Each artifact here has a history and effect relating to the cultivation, processing, or usage of drugs and related substances. Only agents who are not current or recovering addicts may enter, as they have a tendency to re-experience certain states while in the vicinity. *Lin Zexu's Trunk Samson-2922J Named for ancient behemoth of man able to perform immense feats of strength, all powered by the determination of his will and the performance of his muscles, powered by electrical impulses. Seemingly, electrical artifacts seem to congregate around this aisle in preference over others. *Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot *Michael Faraday's Magnetic Stones *Joan Feynman's Ski Pole *Roll of Rubber Electrical Tape Chronos-29BTTF Although most temporal artifacts are spread throughout the Warehouse, the more benign ones are grouped here. Their effect upon time for the most part is limited to the near immediate area, with no greatly harmful downside. *Peter Henlein's Egg *Lou Reed's Record Player *James Condliff's Skeleton Clock *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Mayan Calendar Danger Room Mostly houses larger artifacts that love to be mobile and run wild. Unfortunately, each is extremely dangerous when loose, being either reckless or intentionally destructive. Extra precautions and security measures are required to hold the artifacts in place. *John Stapp’s Rocket Sled *Samuel Franklin Cody’s Kite *Byford Dolphin Diving Bell *Ludwig Prandtl’s Airfoil Berserker-812CA Grants the user with heightened combat skills and physical acuity. Many also imbue some form of intense rage or bloodlust in the user. A large proportion of these artifacts hail from ancient civilizations that valued fighting strength, while the rest derive from individuals that were more self-taught and unhinged. *Beowulf's Sword *Starkad's Norse Pendent *Windradyne’s Headband *Zog I's Pistol *William Wallace's Claymore *Shaka Zulu's Iklwa *Hannah Duston’s Tomahawk Hubris-94M Artifacts that instate large amounts of pride within the wielder. *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks Isolation Chambers These artifacts have proved elusive and highly dangerous when unleashed. Some of them are near impossible to deactivate once started and are capable of causing mass destruction. For these reasons, they are held deep within the bowels of the Warehouse, and only senior agents have access. Each is held within a clear, chained cage separated from all other objects. If they threaten to activate, they are released into a specially created abyss. *Caucasian Eagle Automaton *Jar of Shiva Alhazen-576H Distorts light waves in various manners, creating unusual visual phenomenon. *Secondo Pia’s Flashbulb *Georges de la Tour’s Candle *Felice Beato's Flash Powder *Stagelight from the UFO Club *Red Eye Camera *Martha Clarke’s Kaleidoscope *Johannes Fabricius' Camera Obscura *George Stephenson's Geordie Lamp Masquerade-074M Consists of appearance altering artifacts that allow the user to disguise valuables in plain sight or make the user appear differently to onlookers. *Hua Mulan's Fan *Way Bandy's Tie Clip *Beau Brummell's Cravat Fagin-AD556 Located nearby the Crime and Punishment Vault, artifacts that have banded together for their common trait - theft. *Herman Lamm’s Stopwatch *Kempton Bunton’s TV License *Captain Gallagher’s Sword Hilt *Thomas Blood’s Mallet *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag Aether-729W The more unique and tricky artifacts to store, these have no physical form. Instead, they consist of memes, sayings, energy, computer code and other non-tangible concepts. Each has been placed in a specially designed storage unit to prevent escape. *Navigational Software from the Mars Climate Orbiter Lethe-582V Trips into this aisle are not usually well remembered, as it is host to forgetfulness, amnesia and mind-wiping artifacts. Loss of memories and possible brainwashing are a risk if artifacts are handled improperly while present. *Jane Bartholomew's "Lady Columbia" Torch *Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks Sybaris-957R Hedonism inducing artifacts, including overindulgence in negative acts such as wild partying, spending sprees, ignorance of social rules and valuation of self over others. *Hedda Hopper's Dictation Machine *Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole *Portrait of Dorian Gray *Las Vegas Strip Neon Signs Gibraltar-836Y A large atrium of sorts used to contain monuments and artifacts relating to them. It is not unusual to see statues and bridges situated next to petroglyphs and memorial plaques. *Bixi Stele *Rock Paintings from Saimaluu Tash *Roman Pig Statue *Jim Gary’s Dinosaur Models *Blueberry Hill *Carl Laemmle's Nickelodeon Cronkite-286Z Personal effects and evidence from journalists are stored here, ranging from before the advent of newsprint to the modern prevalence of online articles. *Iris Chang's Pen *Don Bolles's Steering Wheel *Peter Shellem's Paper Weight *William Allen White's Notepad *Lisa Howard's Press Pass Solomon-36H Protective artifacts that defend the intended party from harm; many involve forming a barrier or removing the threat. *Barabbas' Cane *Peter Minuit’s Wampum *Hattori Hanzō’s Spear *Teresa of Avila's Bottle of Holy Water *Wire Spool from the Dingo Fence *Ogier The Dane's Shield Cambridge-908C Originated its title from a ring of five Cold War spies who successfully penetrated British intelligence agencies. Artifacts that can infiltrate, enter or allow access to restricted or unreachable areas. *D. B. Cooper's Ripcord *Luis Marden’s Bamboo Fly Rod *Sophie Lyons' Gloves Alexandria-487E/Athena-3021 One of several aisles to possess two different codes when referenced in the cataloging system. This surprisingly seems to calm the combined sum of artifact energies, as they each allows the user to gain large amounts of knowledge and insight. *James Smithson's Money *Khosrow I's Backgammon *Hugh Beaver’s Barstool Sullivan-W966 Passed down through generations, each artifact is related to teaching or some form of education. *Anne Sullivan’s Doll *Asphyxiating Blackboard Erasers *Helen Keller's College Diploma *Helen Keller's Pencil *Marvin Hewitt’s Credentials *Mary McLeod Bethune's Cane Ralston-127D Ensures the user’s survival when faced with adverse conditions. Usually. Some survivor artifacts don’t necessarily make a situation better. *Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat *Sir Edmund Hillary's Ski Pole *Steve Brodie's Dummy *Nicholas Alkemade's Flight Sergeant Badge *Vesna Vulović's Flight Attendant Jacket *John H Lawrence's Pacifier *Juliane Koepcke's Seatbelt *Aron Ralston’s Pocketknife *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Giovanni Martino's Cavalry Trumpet *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *John Babbacombe Lee’s Trapdoor *Frank Morris' ID Wrist Band *Stonewall Inn's Neon Sign *William Coffin Coleman's Arc Lantern *Ivan Chisov's Ripcord *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Wenham Wykeman-Musgrave's Plank *Alexander Selkirk's Bible Tell-23D Contains artifacts that gives it's users extreme accuracy and marksmanship talents. *Steve Clemente's Knife Box *William Frank Carver's Glass Ball *Joseph Moir’s Token *Australian Boomerang *Annie Oakley’s Bonnet Hughes-777F Artifacts which have their histories rooted in casinos and gambling. *Edward O. Thorp's Casino Chip *Ronald Dale Harris' Quarter Wrap *Charles Wells’ Roulette Wheel *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Black Jake's Faro Table *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *William Gordon-Cumming’s Baccarat Paddle *1980 Pennsylvania Lottery Scandal Machine *Amarillo Slim’s Skillet Mandrid-292Q Contains artifacts that can be easily activated by minor touching, smelling, hearing, seeing or any other sensiotory interactions. *Willis Conover’s Microphone Nous-194R Intelligence enhacing artifacts enjoy being within the company of similar modeled artifacts. *Ziryab's Oud *Socrates' Cup *Michel de Montaigne's Desk *George Dantzig's National Medal of Science Award *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *William James Sidis' Bookcase Korolev-956K Artifacts which bear relations towards astronomy and space exploration. *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Wally Schirra’s Insignia Patches *Valeri Polyakov's Blood Pressure Cuff *Sputnik's Antenna *Vladislav Volkov’s Spacesuit *Valentin Bondarenko's Cotton Balls *Chuck Yeager's Broom Handle *William Safire’s Apollo 11 Speech Triquetra-347 Continuity reinforcing artifacts that can cause events to continue further than normally. Also houses artifacts that become easily attached and follow the user around. *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Alexander Keith Jr’s Barrel Francium-671CR Created halfway through Warehouse 11, this section is used to hold a sizable portion of medieval originated artifacts. Spanning centuries and continents, many artifacts located here do not have a definitive origin, due to inconsistencies or lack of accurate recordings. *Enrico Dandolo’s Bezoar *Helche's Hennin *Alphart Tod's Hauberk Fausto-Domenti 2281D The "Wild West" Aisle, holds a ton of artifacts stemming from the American Old West. *James "Wild Bill" Hickok's Playing Cards *John Jacob Astor's Beaver Pelt *George Catlin's Bead Necklace *Jonathan R. Davis' Bowie Knife *Hugh Glass' Bear Hide *Seth Kinman’s Elkhorn Chair Chthon-902P Informally known as "The Graveyard", it is the final resting place for human remains which have become artifacts. Many are buried or placed in appropriate storage to confer spiritual rites whenever needed to prevent activation. It also houses artifacts directly related to mortality and the deceased. *Saint Lucia's Skull *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Ear of Dionysius *Geronimo's Skull *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Yorick's Skull *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Lord Uxbridge's Leg *Old Bone *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *Death's Chess *Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose *Carl Wilhelm Siemens' Funeral Agreement Assorted Miscellaneous aisles that lack a clear connection between the artifacts stored in it and various other sections undergoing renovations. *Graham-373N: Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife, Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Tainos-57: Voice Changing Amber Cigar Holder *Electronics-9JP: Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *Fessenden-7M: Bob Johnstone's Microphone, Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Production-92M: Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector, Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Venus de Milo-7RK: Ceramic Black Buffalo, Ceramic Figurine Collection *Echo-35R: Gerardus Mercator’s Globe, Mace from the House of Commons, Leendert Hasenbosch’s Tent, Charles Osborne's Water Cup *Thompson-E512: Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Jean Nicot-9U: Golden Nugget Ashtray, Horse Cigarette Case, Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Adelaide-694G: Jar of Sand *Records-548H: Joe Girard’s Keys *Construction-B7T: John Henry's Sledge Hammer *Wedgewood-Davy95: Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera, Olympus SP 320 Camera *Bounarroti-811P: Marie Tussaud's Wax *Carpenter's Alley-6698: Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Founders-59K3: R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *Revolution-B2: The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Daejeon-2976TS: Ernest Smith’s Tommy Gun *Harmon-28V: Miyamoto Musashi’s Bokken *Townsend-78S: Martin Luther's Nails, Charles Algernon Parsons' Gramophone Horn *Sutura-925O: Coco Chanel's Handbag *Miramar-34W: Angela Cavallo's Car Fender, Herodotus' Dish *Atlanta-36J: Metal Rooster Statue *Shine-007: Reflective Beach Umbrella *Inuksuk-95HWM: Simon Tookoome's Bullwhip *Branscomb-43G: Aeschylus' Turtle Shell *Heraclitus-259KZ: Kazimierz Kordylewski’s Telescope *Farris-292G: Confucius' Sandals *Adamson-Ressler 3938: Canister of Greek Fire *Miltown 212D : Charles Coughlin's Collar *Fulton 2381D: George III's Crown, Stress-Absorbing Stress Ball *Wellington-982O : Paddy Roy Bate's Nautical Compass *Quentin 1878: Rambunctious Slingshot *Fieldson 2882: Fading Picture Frame *Seti 392Q: Glass Shards from Kristallnacht *Adamson 2938: Doppelgänger Teapots *Floor Storage: Apollo 11 Lunar Landing Hoax Set Specialized Areas Some artifacts are used as equipment and are either not stored within a particular section or move around frequently due to heavy usage. Others can be found in place areas such as Felix's laboratory for research, Private Quarters for recreational use, the Restoration Parlor for frequent repairs or commonly with Agents in the field when not shelved. *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel (Felix's Laboratory) *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring (Caretaker's Possession) *Aesop's Pendant (Field Use) *M.C. Escher's Mirror Ball (Escher Vault) *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray (Private Quarters) *Charles Bowles' Flour Sack (Felix's Laboratory) *Oscar Reutersvärd’s Möbius Strip (Escher Vault) *Justus von Liebig's Mirror (Felix's Laboratory) *Mongol Paiza (Felix's Laboratory) *The Great Omani's Handcuffs (Felix's Laboratory) *Maurice Ward’s Extruder (Eureka) *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope (Zipline) *Watson Monitor (Van Doren's Brush Path) *Philibert Aspairt's Chartreuse-Glass Goggles (Escher Vault) *Yuri Gagarin's Hockey Puck (Suspension Chamber) Unspecific These artifacts have not been properly stored, are in process of relocating or have become lost or unaccountable within the inventory. *Where'd-It-Go Garden Gnome *Wooden Fence from Dealey Plaza *Jan Karski's Passport *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Arthur Conan Doyle's Fairy Notebook *Christina the Astonishing's Thurible *Georgina Winthrop's Blue Porcelain Teapot *Lady Liberty Lighter *Lippershey-Janssen Telescope *Patrick Bohan’s Locker *Samuel J. Seymour’s Safety Pin *Siberian Jukebox *Thomas Jeckyll's Tool Rests *U.S.M.C Lighter *Brahan Seer’s Adder Stone *Seleucus of Seleucia's Scrolls *Tanaka Hisashige’s Karakuri Puppets *Chen Si's Motorbike *Sexist Pickle Jar *Bust of Zeus Xenios *Marie-Angélique Memmie Le Blanc's Bracelet *Nikita Zotov’s Alphabet Book *Neal Dow’s Bottle of Alcohol *Mary of Jesus of Agreda's Casket *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Tirumalai Krishnamacharya Japa Mala *Caracalla's Bathing Amphora *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Rob Roy MacGregor’s Bagpipes *Disastrous Bicycle *Anthony Salerno's Fedora *Lovely Bunch of Coconuts *Poker Alice's Playing Cards *Shaka Zulu's Nkoka *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *The Trojan Horse *James Philip’s Riata *The Sword in the Stone *Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" *Fangs of Julunggul *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Alfréd Hajós' Measuring Tape *Henry Walter Bates’ Butterfly Collection *Francis Browne’s Negatives *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Eufemio Zapata's Cup *Jim Robinson's Army Bag *USSR Space Capsule Empty Aisles Sectors that currently contain no artifacts within them. *Lascaux-173F (Mostly French originated) *Bakersfield-43D *Corfue-939V *Mammon-207T (Greed) Category:Sections Category:Warehouse 13